<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You More by BiblioPan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299363">Love You More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan'>BiblioPan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/pseuds/BiblioPan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie takes the stage to share some candid thoughts at David and Patrick’s wedding. Happy tears and sweet sentiments only, I promise!</p>
<p>Teen rating from tiny bit of cursing but otherwise totally G and sweet. If you don’t know the song referenced and want to hear the tune it’s this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ-Ck4EwfYE </p>
<p>Thanks to the Best Beta 8jodaiko, without whom participles would dangle and my words would jumble. 😘</p>
<p>We all need this to get through tonight and the weeks to come. 💗💗 To All Of You 💗💗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie was used to silence after years of living alone. Before that, she sought solitude in the midst of chaos so chosen silence suited her. Using a confidence she didn’t know she had before Cabaret, Stevie took the microphone from the DJ’s outstretched hand and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Hoping her voice would steady as she got through this, she tapped the microphone and began to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, everyone. Uh, for those of you not from Schitt’s Creek, I’m Stevie Budd, um, David’s best friend, and possibly Patrick’s when David has a meltdown over product placement or an errant flying insect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing for dramatic effect and panning to several guests throughout the room (thank you, Mrs. Rose), Stevie steaded her breathing and continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Up until last week I had no clue what I was going to say up here besides pointing at these two fools, saying, ‘Obviously,’ and dropping the microphone.” After pausing at the laughter, she continued, “But while scrolling through my playlists on the way to get my suit, I landed on a song that I couldn't ignore.” Stevie looked down at her shoes then cursed internally as she caught herself curving inward in this moment she was determined to nail. Speaking louder than before she said, “I’ve customized the lyrics for our relationship, David - apologies to the artist, may she have mercy on my soul. A few things of note.” Stevie held up her index finger. “One: David will never belong to anyone but Patrick Brewer.” Her middle finger extended with the index into a ‘v.’ “Two: when I confess my love for David momentarily, it is in a yellow rose, familial, philios kinda way.” Finally her ring finger joined them into a ‘w.’ “And three: I thank this artist for teaching a little girl who had no one explaining anything to her, that love comes in many forms and genders. Alright, can’t put this off any longer.” She lowered her hand and muttered, “I love you idiots.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie nodded to the DJ and karaoke music swelled through the speakers. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she gripped the microphone till her fingers were white. After several beats, she began to sing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t have any money</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time after time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We did each other wrong</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding her rhythm, her fingers loosened and their natural color returned. Stevie swayed, opened her eyes and dared to look at David.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You hated this change</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Drinking with townies you were forced to meet</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were so strange</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bitching to me about the sheets</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter filling the air buoyed her spirits and boosted her confidence. With a mischievous grin she continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, when you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had to let me wear all of your clothes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were so fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why I had to let you go</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, that you’re going with another guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I care, because I love you, David, that’s no lie</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than I did when you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shift in the room was slight but definite. Laughter dissipated and Stevie dared to glance at the grooms’ table as the instrumental break continued. Clearly entertained by David’s horror at being serenaded, Patrick’s eyes danced with glee as David tucked his face into Patrick’s shoulder. Stevie pushed down the internal screaming and sang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You became kindasorta my best friend</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were so blind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You wouldn’t even fool around</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With exaggerated shrugs and a sad face, she worked the room, knowing that David both loved and hated her deeply in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d never cared</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never was the kind to make a fuss</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But in your mind he was there</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleepin' in between the two of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back in musical mode, Stevie stared directly at David and willed him to look away. Projecting her voice and her heart, she gripped the microphone with both hands and belted the chorus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, that you're going with another guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I care, 'cause I love you, David, that's no lie </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than I did when you were mine </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeding off of David’s simultaneous delight and dismay, Stevie wandered towards his seat. David’s eyes narrowed and the “don’t you dare” finger waggle emerged, only encouraging her provocation. Stevie skimmed her fingertips along the tablecloth, humming and smiling into the microphone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, she pivoted and pointed directly at Patrick’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He became all you ever wanted to do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I spend my time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying not to strangle the both of you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back to the stage, Stevie utilized the circular breathing she learned what now felt like a lifetime ago in rehearsal. She returned to the center of the stage, grateful she practiced several times around her apartment this morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you're going with another guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I care, because I love you, David, that's no lie, ah</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you more than I did when you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching her crescendo, Stevie inverted the microphone in her right hand, extended her left and channelled Cyndi’s energy to bring the song to a close.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah I love you more than I did when you were mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhhhh oh oh oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now you’ll both always be mine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stevie slowly opened her eyes, previously scrunched tight in concentration (and slight mortification). Her eyes found David’s, his image slightly blurry through her tears. The matching tear tracks on his cheeks, which he’d clearly given up pushing away at this point, plus that dimple that gave away the joy he could no longer hide, told her she accomplished the balance of funny but heartfelt that she sought. Giving a slight nod in his direction, she willed her rubbery legs to carry her off the stage and towards a bathroom to collect herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The attack came without warning. Wet scruff in her neck, long fingers digging into the ribs along her back, her toes now grazing the grass as she was lifted into a bear hug. Stevie grasped for purchase on David’s suit jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garbled words drifted up to her ear. “You are a menace, Stevie Budd. And I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She’s So Unusual (one of the best first albums, PERIOD) was one of the first “cool” tapes of my own. I loved this song but it confused me and I would gender swap the “he” for “she” until I was old enough to understand its implications. Now I’m grateful Cyndi was singing about this in the 80’s!!</p>
<p>I’ve been playing the song for my kid and realized there’s a hopeful version that works nicely for Stevie and David. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed reading and kudos/comments always appreciated. Take care humans 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>